Wireless communication devices (e.g., wireless network interface cards) operating on an unlicensed spectrum should comply with wireless communication regulations, which can vary from one regulatory domain (e.g., country or district) to another. Wireless communication regulations may include allowed channel allocations (i.e., signal frequencies and bandwidth) and corresponding allowed power levels
The IEEE 802.11d standard allows hardware manufacturers to build wireless communication devices that may operate in multiple regulatory domains and enable the use of wireless networks legally across the globe without the purchase of additional equipment. The 802.11d standard is similar to other 802.11 standards, except that the configuration of the device can be fine-tuned at the Media Access Control (MAC) layer to ensure compliance with the regulatory domain in which the wireless communication device is operating. Therefore, the 802.11d standard may be utilized to enable global roaming using a single wireless communication device.